The Door
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: To get back, she must complete a task for a demonic being. But completeing that task will prove to be difficult. First she has to escape Kidd's iron grip, then she has to find the Door.
1. Intruder

**The Door**

**Chapter One ::: Intruder :::**

* * *

><p>Orien twirled her bottle cap between her long fingers absent-mindedly, frowning at the patterns in the dark table top. Her grandmother, Melissa, watched her silently. The younger woman's eyebrows furrowed as her deep thought became even deeper. Her blonde grandmother sipped at her coffee, not bothering to interrupt her thinking. If Orien lost her train of thought, it would be difficult for her to get it back.<p>

After what seemed an eternity, the young woman's dark brown eyes focused and moved to her older family member.

"I don't know," she murmured, tugging on a lock of long black-brown hair. "Japan's an awful long way from home. I don't even speak Japanese." Melissa snorted into her coffee. Orien scowled back at her.

"And yet you're descended from samurai who crossed over many years ago." the blonde scoffed, light green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Orien's tan fingers snapped up her bottle top, ceasing its rapid spinning.

"That's just it," she hissed. "Many years ago. Their blood's probably run out by now. Besides, that still doesn't change the fact that I can't speak a damn word of Japanese. Being a part of a culture doesn't mean you know everything about it."

Melissa merely hummed, infuriating Orien even further. Not that it took much to annoy her. She had a temper shorter than her fingernails. And Orien had a tendency to bite them.

"Whatever you say, dear."

The brunette snapped her head away from Melissa before she said something she regretted. Damn that woman pissed her off!

Her almost constant frown deepened and her brow furrowed again as she saw something run by the window, nearly unnoticeable. A person was sneaking around outside.

"Grandma," she murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Melissa to hear her. The older blonde sat up straighter, eyes narrowing like Orien's, making the resemblance between them prominent. "There's someone outside."

Melissa looked to the window as well, sharp eyes picking out things most people wouldn't notice (broken branches, and crushed flowers, etc.). Suspicion and adrenaline flooded the women's systems.

B-BAM! B-BAM!

They jumped in their seats and their heads snapped to the door as someone pounded on it viciously.

"Orien, listen to me and do what I say. Do not argue." Orien scowled angrily, he fighting nature rising to the surface and words bubbling in her throat. "I said don't argue! This could mean your life!"

"What the hell are you going on about, old woman?" she hissed, not caring that she was being rude to her grandmother. Her breath caught in her throat as her grandmother glared at her, leaving no room for protest. Orien's mind went blank in regards to her argument.

"I have waited for this moment since I met your grandfather. He's dead and no longer in danger. However, you are."

B-BAM! B-BAM!

There was a faint cracking sound as the door began to break under the force of the violent blows.

"What?" Orien snapped, confusion and irritation flooding her system.

"You have what they want, dear. And keeping it from them won't be easy. Damn, no one's come after it in three hundred years. Why in my life time of all the life times there were? Damn!" Melissa grumbled to herself as she snatched Orien off the couch by her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. She dropped the tan girl's arm and pointed at the table. "Hide under there and run when you get the chance."

"No way!" she growled, glaring down her grandmother. "You hide and run when you can. I'll fight this bozo off. You're an old woman, Gramps. Don't want you breaking anything, now do we?" Orien felt triumphant as that rung an eyebrow twitch from the blonde.

That triumph was quickly squashed by Melissa kicking her ass under the table after slugging her in the nose. The brunette swore and clutched at the bleeding appendage. Melissa smirked at her before she dropped the table cloth, effectively hiding Orien from sight.

"Hope you learned your lesson, bitch."

Verbal abuse was common between the grandmother-granddaughter pair.

B-BAM! !

Orien flinched under the table as the door finally gave way. She strained her ears in an attempt to hear what was happening.

"It's rude to barge in someone's home like that. I hope you'll be paying for that door mister."

"Shut up bitch! Where's the necklace? Tell me and I might let you live."

"Ha! Me? Have the necklace? Sorry, son, but what makes you think I have it? I'm a Summers by marriage! Only true Summers can have that sucker. Are you stupid or what? Ha-ha!"

SMACK!

Orien stilled as the resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the air, silencing her grandmother's laughter.

"Why should I believe a bitch like you?" Orien could almost hear the sneer in the intruder's, a man, voice. Melissa began laughing again.

"What other choice do you have?" she mocked. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of dying."

The intruder growled.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs. If it ain't up there, we'll pay your family a little visit. Maybe one of them might have the necklace. I'm eager to see how you'll react when your precious kiddies are in trouble."

Orien and her grandmother were silent.

Melissa gasped abruptly and Orien heard the man clomping towards the stairs, hearing him drag her grandmother across the room.

Orien took a chance and lifted the tablecloth just enough to peek out. Seeing no one, she crawled out from beneath the table, her still aching nose dripping blood onto the linoleum. She breathed heavily through her mouth, because breathing through her nose was too painful and difficult. The brunette paused, perhaps for too long, to stare at the wreckage that was the living room.

The door had been completely smashed, bits and pieces of broken wood and shattered glass littering the hardwood floors. The glass coffee table Orien and Melissa had been sitting at moments before was cracked in half, spider web-like fractures covering the surface. The brunette took a shaky breath, eyes flickering to the stairs, and stepped over the threshold into the destroyed room from the clean kitchen.

She winced as the glass crunched beneath her sneakers, sounding incredibly loud to her ears. Adrenaline raced through her body, setting her nerves on fire with awareness. She attempted to pick her way across the floor, avoiding large pieces of glass that would be noisy if stepped on. The blood flow from her nose steadily increased as she went. A vague thought of it being broken ran through her jumbled mind.

Worry for her grandmother, her family, filled her thoughts. Questions about the man and what he wanted came to the forefront of her mind. But getting out of the house alive was the one thing she thought about above all.

She had almost made it to the door, the feeling of pride in herself rising to the surface of her skin, making her feel invincible.

And that was all it took.

That one moment of pride caused her to forget her surroundings for a moment, caused her to ignore the small puddle of blood and spilled cola, her uncapped drink from earlier, on the slick hardwood floor. And in that one moment, she fell.

Violently and loudly.

Orien shrieked as her head cracked on the floor, stars racing through her head alongside the pain. Pain from the glass and wood digging into her back and exposed arms and from the vicious knot forming at the back of her skull. Her vision darkened for a few seconds, lights popping in the corners of her retinas.

She gasped even as the thundering footsteps came down stairs.

"The necklace!" the man bellowed. Melissa was hot on his heels, and Orien could see the nasty bruise blossoming along her cheek bone. That must have been where the man had hit her.

"Orien!" she wailed, trying to shove the man away from her so her granddaughter could take the chance and escape. However, her efforts were in vain. The intruder practically threw her across the room. Melissa hit the wall and didn't get back up.

"You're not in luck today, girlie." the man sneered, grabbing her by the throat, and Orien heard the odd accent in his voice. It sounded like a mix of Irish and Japanese. It sent chills down her spine. "Too bad you had to visit your Gran's today. And you're wearin' the necklace of all things. Maybe I can convince Mister Sully to let me keep you." Orien gave the beefy man a look of utter disgust, glaring holes into his skull. She hissed at him in a feral way as his gripped the black and white necklace with a sweaty hand and tried to yank it over her head. When it became clear he wouldn't be getting it off that way, he tried to break the cord by pulling it until it snapped. But no matter how hard he pulled, all he succeeded in was choking Orien.

"Bastard!" she spat, her nose and head throbbing painfully. He sneered down at her, rummaging around in his pockets.

"Guess I'll have to figure out another way to get it off ya. If I can't pull it off, let's see if I can't cut it." He pulled a long, evil looking dagger out of his pocket and brought it up to the dark cord. Orien's dark brown eyes followed it, and she flinched away from the cold metal as it cut a thin line on her collar bone. He began to saw through the cord, but it eventually became clear that this method wasn't working either.

It was as if some other force was at work, not wanting him to take the necklace from her. And, whatever it was doing it, Orien was glad it was on her side.

"Heh," Orien scoffed, the makings of a grin working its way onto her bloody face. The man scowled at her.

"Maybe I'll just cut your head off." he said darkly, making her eyes widen. "Don't have to worry about it being in the way, then."

Orien shrieked as the man brought his dagger back to her throat, just below his hand, her arms and legs flailing like a fish out of water. Her eyes widened even further and she prayed for help. From anyone who would listen.

And they were answered.

The man's dagger was stopped only by a blast of hot air, a bright flash of white light blinding her. Orien screeched in fear and choked on the smell of sulfur filling the air. She coughed violently, trying to get the foul smelling smoke and stench of burning flesh from her lungs.

When she was finally able to breathe freely, she rubbed at her stinging eyes half-heartedly, barely able to make out her unfamiliar surroundings, and promptly passed out.

But just before the blackness completely overtook her weary mind and the adrenaline faded, leaving her exhausted, she heard someone laugh.

It was unfamiliar, yet at the same time, she recognized it.

"Welcome back, my dear Orient." it chuckled.


	2. Impulse

**The Door **

**Chapter Two ::: Impulse :::**

_The Biography of Orien Summers By Killer of the Kid Pirates [A Sample]_

_The first time I met Orien Summers, she was a bloody mess. After that, I came to the conclusion that there would always be a point in time where Orien would be covered in blood. As either Kid's unfortunate prisoner or the victor of a battle as one of his crew._

* * *

><p>When the fierce and somewhat naked Eustass Kid came out of his bathroom, he wasn't expecting to see a battered and bloodied woman on his bed.<p>

But there she was. On his bed. Staining his sheets. With blood.

It was never going to come out.

"KILLER!" he bellowed, wanting answers and knowing that his first mate was the only one able to give them out of all the people in his crew. It was almost ridiculous.

The woman on the bed groaned and rolled over in an attempt to drown the noise out. She ended up getting blood on his pillows too.

Kid saw red.

With all the grace of a jungle cat, he stalked over to the bed and lifted the girl up by her throat.

Her eyes flew open and pinned him with an odd green glare, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

The mystery woman only pissed him off further. How dare she glare at him, Eustass "Captain" Kidd! A dangerous pirate of all things! And what was worse, she was glaring at him while he was choking her!

Where were her self-preservation instincts?

"Captain?" Killer asked dully as he walked in. Though his mask was firmly in place, Kid knew that his eyes were flickering between him and the mystery woman - WHO WAS STILL GLARING AT HIM!

Kid gave her an annoyed kick to the ribs, causing her to double over in pain.

"Asshole," she hissed, oddly accented voice grating on his nerves.

She had been in his presence for less than five minutes and had only spoken once, but she made Kid want to kill something.

Preferably her.

Kidd turned to Killer angrily.

"Where did she come from?"

"Dunno," the blond shrugged, raking his eyes over his prone form.

Unfamiliar.

"She can't have just appeared out of nowhere!"

"So she's a stowaway then?" Killer snorted. "I don't know."

"Well you should!" Kid snapped, disliking that Killer wasn't putting up a fight. His hands were itching to destroy something and the metal in the room was shaking.

"What do you want to do with her?" the blond asked, already bored with the situation.

"I want to kill her! Slowly and painfully!"

"Then starve her," Killer suggested, fighting back a yawn.

Kid grinned evilly.

"Good idea! Go put her in the brig."

"We don't have one."

Kid growled.

"Why not?"

"Because you picked a ship that looked scary without accounting for the fact that you might need a brig one day."

"What's the use when I just kill everyone that pisses me off?"

"Thats not good Kid. Consider therapy."

"Hell no! Just tie her up in storage or something. Just get her off my floor and get someone to clean this blood up!"

Kid walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Killer sighed and looked down at the brunette on the floor.

"You interrupted my nap," he huffed, fisting his hand around the collar of her shirt and dragging her out of the captain's cabin.

She protested loudly, hissing and screeching in the way only women could.

Killer sighed and wondered why he was stuck with such annoying people.

* * *

><p><em>And they were annoying people indeed. But that's something I was never able to fix.<em>

_In that first week Orien was in the storage room, Kid was unusally angry. Most of the time we were unfortunate to have to deal with his pissy attitude, but at that time, it felt like Orien's mere presence below deck had him constantly pissed off. And that was probably true. I never understood why he never killed her for making him so angry. I can only guess that he liked the challenge she gave him. Crazy bastard._

* * *

><p>"Get out!"<p>

Killer sighed as yet another member of the crew was kicked out of the captain's cabin. For the past three days, nearly all of the crew had been in there trying to remove the stains the mysterious young woman had left behind. Killer narrowed his eyes at her from behind his mask.

The brunette ignored him and continued to glare at the wall.

"Got a name?" he said finally, unable to deal with the hostility rolling off of her in waves.

"Orien," she said shortly. Killer raised an eyebrow.

He hadn't expected her to give in so easily.

"My name is Killer." he replied politely. Orien shrugged disinterestedly.

"Good for you." she muttered, green eyes flickering towards him. The masked man marveled at the odd glow to them.

"Want to tell me how you ended up in Kid's cabin?" he asked casually.

That sparked an outward emotion from her. Killer watched curiously as she seemed to curl in on herself, shivering slightly.

What was this? Fear? Of what?

* * *

><p>Let's turn the clock bay three days and a few hours, shall we.<p>

You see before poor Orien ended up on Kid's bed and bloodied his precious sheets, she found herself sleeping in a forest and staining the ground with her blood.

"Oh dear, she's going to kill the grass!"

"Hush, she's obviously injured. Let her be!"

"If she dies, she'll rot and fertilize the soil."

". . . ."

". . . pleasant as ever, aren't you Mortem."

"Of course, Vita dear."

"Timore, you're closest to her, see if she's still alive."

"B-but I don't want to!"

"Don't be such a pussy! I, the great Animi, will see if the maiden is still alive after such a brutal attack!"

"Great Animi? Pshht, more like the fruity Animi."

"Shut up!"

"Would all of you kindly SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The voices went silent.

Orien cracked an eye open and found herself glaring at four abnormally large flowers of varying colors. And they had faces. Faces.

The one closest to her was blue and seemed to be cowering away from her in fear. It was the total opposite of a bright red one who was grinning at her bravely.

Further away were a shinning gold flower and a darker black one. The gold flower waved cheerfully.

"Hello dear!" it sang, beaming at her.

". . . ." Orien gaped at it, sure that she was hallucinating. "What the hell had happened to me?"

"Well, you got attacked." a new, somewhat familiar voice said. Orien turned to find a man less than two inches from her face, grinning like a lunatic. "Hello, love."

The man seemed familiar. He was all broad shoulders and a nice ass, and had dark brown curls that fell over his forehead and into his bright eyes. Which were the same color as Orien's.

"Where am I?" the young woman demanded, finally coming to her senses.

"I'm not too sure myself and I've been here for over a thousand years." the man laughed, tossing his curls with his hand. "I'm Orient."

Orien blinked at Orient. This could get confusing.

"Somebody please tell me what's going on!" Orien groaned, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes, ignoring the sting in her palms.

"Well," Orient smiled sadly. "I'm afraid everything that's happened to you is my fault. I'm the one who brought magic into our family and corrupted it. You see, your cousin Sullivan, has gone round the bend. So now I need you to figure out whatever he's doing so I can fix it."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Orien hissed, wondering why the clouds looked suspiciously like cotton candy.

Orient laughed nervously. "Well, I'm dead and can't pass into the mortal realms without good reason. And, as fate would have it, Sullivan's in one of the mortal realms. I don't really know what he's planning, so I've got to send someone in my place."

"And that's where I come in, huh?" she asked dryly. Orient grinned.

"Pretty much."

"Well, too bad. I need to go back home and check on my aunt." Orien groaned and pushed herself up.

"About that," the man said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You can't. At least, not until I've recharged enough to do so." Orien's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Pardon?" she snapped, lunging for Orient's neck. The curly haired man yelped and began glowing, sending Orien spiraling down a tube of lights that rivaled an acid trip effect.

With a thump, a rather dizzy Orien landed on the bed of one Eustass Kidd.

* * *

><p><em>Now, let me get this clear. I am in no way happy that Orient was unable to send Orien back home. Her presence screwed Kid over and me by extension. Which just pisses me off. But it did provide entertainment for me and a pretty nice adventure. So, I won't complain about her too much.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter gave me a headache. . .**

**SBS!**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** UnperfectButLovingIt, Shoulda Been Grace, RobinFleur194, Victoria Suzuki, Page-Mistress, TippyTurtle, and the everchanging.

motherloosegoose: **I'm glad you liked it~!:)**

RobinFleur194: **Thank you!**


End file.
